


Encuentro en la Penumbra

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Romance, Creekzine, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Algunos contrataban al ladrón para misiones específicas. Lamentablemente, Tweek lo conocía a un nivel más personal. Casi podía sentirse perseguido, como si Craig lo observase desde las sombras y disfrutase arruinar sus misiones. Ya era tan lamentable su situación, que podía leer el inexpresivo rostro del ladrón como si se tratase de un gran discurso dedicado solo para él.





	Encuentro en la Penumbra

Robar a los ricos y ayudar a los pobres…

En ese mundo de princesas, reyes, elfos, magia, gente siendo convertida en ratas, gnomos ladrones y enanos ingenieros, parecía justo deambular entre las ciudades y tomar un poco de los nobles para dar a los huérfanos de guerra, a los pobres y para aquellos a quienes sus hogares habían quedado devastados porque algún ejército los saqueó. Las guerras eran despiadadas y él no podía quedarse quieto mientras el Gran Mago tomaba el dinero de los ciudadanos para llenar sus bóvedas y atacaba a los elfos en su codiciosa búsqueda por poder.

Así que, en ese mundo de corrupción, donde los ricos se llenaban los bolsillos y se olvidaban de aquellos a quienes habían usado, él había tomado la iniciativa de ayudar. No era un noble, ni un guerrero, pero tenía sus propias habilidades. Al criarse en esos tiempos tan difíciles se había vuelto precavido, observador, siempre atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, un paso delante de la mala fortuna y preparado para posibles peligros. Esas mismas habilidades habían servido para que sobreviviera y posteriormente tomase una profesión.

Ladrón, según los ricos.

Justiciero, según el pueblo.

La noche había avanzado lo suficiente para que las calles estuviesen desoladas y solo entonces Tweek salió de su escondite entre los callejones y observó el hogar de la Doncella Escudera Wendy. En realidad, no tenía nada en contra de la guerrera y la consideraba una mujer bastante justa, pero dado que siempre se encontraba en los campos de batalla, esta había prestado su morada a algún invitado del Gran Mago. Tweek negó en silencio, podía adivinar que esa adinerada persona sería traicionada por el mago y posteriormente sus riquezas irían hacia las bóvedas del castillo. Así que ¿Por qué no tomar algo antes de que nadie más pudiese ver una moneda del mismo? Él se prometió no tomar nada que perteneciera a Wendy como una muestra de respeto.

Un último vistazo a su alrededor le aseguró que su entorno estaba despejado y se dispuso a escalar la pared trasera de la vivienda, hasta llegar al balcón.

\- Típico… -murmuró Tweek al ver la puerta abierta y las velas encendidas en lo que debía ser un estudio- ¿Y si un ladrón entrase por culpa de esta falta de seguridad?

…notó la ironía de su pregunta.

\- ¿Y si los gnomos entrasen para robar su ropa interior? –reformuló, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo.

Porque podía pelear con soldados, trolls y elfos, pero había tenido terribles experiencias con los gnomos. Esos pequeños monstruos eran increíblemente aterradores.

Tweek entró sigilosamente, estaba listo para sacar su arco y salir por donde había entrado. Para sobrevivir, a veces era bueno no tomar riesgos. La habitación se encontraba vacía, llena del caos de los adinerados, con los restos excesivos de una comida reciente sobre un enorme escritorio y botellas de vino vacías en el suelo. Tweek frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que Wendy no estaría muy feliz al ver cómo estaban tratando a sus cosas, pero se guardó cualquier comentario. En especial cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una caja de plata con joyas incrustadas que obviamente no pertenecía al resto de decoración más elegante y práctica de la dueña original.

Pero no pudo llegar hasta su objetivo porque sus oídos se percataron de la presencia de otra persona acercándose. En la infancia había sido extremadamente asustadizo y muy expresivo al respecto, pero en ese momento luchó por aparentar calma y se posicionó atrás del escritorio, escondiéndose. Su corazón latió con fuerza, en una mezcla de adrenalina y terror puro. No importaba cuántas veces hiciera ese tipo de cosas, seguía sintiéndose en el borde de cualquier catástrofe posible.

Los pasos fueron firmes, retumbando en el estudio cuando la persona ingresó, pero ¿Qué hacía alguien ahí? El Gran Mago había organizado una enorme fiesta para alardear de su última victoria contra el ejército de los elfos. En teoría, no debía haber un alma ahí. Los pasos se detuvieron y el sonido de algo siendo empujado hasta caer sobre metales y joyas hizo que Tweek se tensara. El desconocido parecía entretenido, moviendo cosas de un lado a otro con bastante desinterés.

Tal vez…

Sí, era una posibilidad…

Si aprovechaba el ruido que esa persona estaba haciendo, podría ir hacia otra habitación. Escapar.

Tweek se asomó desde su escondite y captó unos fríos ojos observarlo fijamente.

\- …tú… -murmuró el rubio.

El aludido enmarcó una ceja al ser reconocido y una muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en él, jalando la comisura de su boca. Tweek se levantó, intentando mantener su orgullo aun en alto, consciente de que nunca había estado oculto y que el Mago Oscuro Craig se había estado burlando de sus intentos de sigilo. Ambos se miraron fijamente, midiéndose y Tweek sintió sus puños apretarse por sobre el escritorio. Todo el mundo conocía a Craig, había sido un discípulo del Gran Mago pero por alguna razón le dio la espalda a esa vida y comenzó a usar su magia para robar a los nobles y vender todo lo que pudiese obtener al mejor postor. Algunos contrataban al ladrón para misiones específicas y si era algo para molestar al Gran Mago, todos sabían que Craig aceptaría.

Lamentablemente, Tweek lo conocía a un nivel más personal. Si el botín era grande, Craig aparecería el mismo día y al mismo momento en que él estuviese haciendo su jugada. Casi podía sentirse perseguido, como si Craig lo observase desde las sombras y disfrutase arruinar sus misiones. Ya era tan lamentable su situación, que podía leer el inexpresivo rostro del ladrón como si se tratase de un gran discurso dedicado solo para él.

Como esa diminuta pero elocuente sonrisa ladeada.

Craig levantó la mano y con un chasquido entre el pulgar y el dedo del medio, la mayoría de velas se apagaron. Ambos quedaron en penumbras. Tweek respiró hondo, porque aun así podía notar la diversión en la mirada del ladrón mientras este escogía un abrecartas que obviamente le pertenecía a Wendy y lo metía en la bolsa que cargaba.

\- Devuelve eso… -murmuró Tweek- y sal de aquí.

Craig levantó su dedo del medio, pero siguió sonriéndole. No sabía cómo explicarlo, era tan imperceptible el gesto, pero ya lo conocía de memoria.

\- Babé ¿Lo quieres? –preguntó el Mago Oscuro- Puedo regalártelo.

\- No, no lo quiero. –protestó, manteniendo la voz baja.

Ni siquiera discutiría con él esa manía que tenía de ponerle apodos cariñosos.

\- No necesitas susurrar, estamos solos. –explicó Craig, con su voz neutral y carente de emoción.

Tweek sintió sus hombros tensarse.

\- Vete. –ordenó.

El ladrón ladeó el rostro, demostrando su intriga y tomó un reloj ridículamente enjoyado, al punto que era imposible leer qué hora era. No era de Wendy. Tweek no dijo nada cuando lo vio caer en la bolsa que cargaba Craig.

\- ¿Cómo vas con tu noble cometido? –preguntó en su lugar el ladrón.

No iba irse. Obviamente. Nunca se iba. Entonces, Tweek decidió que no debía responderle. En realidad, ni siquiera debía irse. Ambos podrían robar el lugar sin tener que mirarse ¿No?

\- Cariño…

Tweek se tensó más. Eso era imperdonable.

\- Para. –ordenó.

\- Jamás.

Craig buscó con la mirada y se decidió por otro ostentoso objeto y cuando vio que Tweek no protestaba, sonrió con orgullo.

¿Acaso el ladrón intentaba agradarle…?

Imposible.

Todos sus encuentros consistían en ponerlo nervioso y hacerle pasar ridículos.

No era justo.

Tweek se apartó, se dispuesto a salir del estudio y buscar otra habitación que saquear. Pero a sus espaldas escuchó otro chasquido de dedos y la puerta se cerró mágicamente.

Él respiró hondo.

\- Bien. –sentenció con determinación.

Así que Tweek se giró y avanzó hacia el balcón. Sí no lo quería ahí, podría decírselo ¿No? Ya encontraba infantil esa manía de cerrarle la puerta. Así que se encaminó hacia el balcón dispuesto a buscar otro objetivo. En ese sector había varias casas vacías debido a que sus dueños se encontraban festejando en el castillo. Sus ojos escudriñaron a su alrededor y cuando confirmó que no había nadie en las calles buscó en su bolsa una cuerda que pudiese usar para bajar a tierra firme. Pero un golpe en su hombro lo hizo tensarse.

\- Te olvidas de esto.

La voz de Craig lo paralizó ¿Cómo se había acercado tanto? Ese hombre era demasiado sigiloso. Tweek se giró lentamente y observó el abrecartas que le había ordenado al ladrón que dejara. La duda debió dibujarse en su rostro porque Craig tomó su mano y le hizo aceptar el objeto.

\- ¿Qué…?

El Mago Oscuro se inclinó, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura entre ambos y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Aunque no podía ver su boca, sabía que Craig estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos se lo decían. Así de bien lo conocía. Tweek detestaba ser tan consciente de las acciones del ladrón.

\- Bebé, después de tantos encuentros, me gustaría que te sintieras más relajado cuando estamos juntos.

A costa de sonar repetitivo…

\- ¿Qué…?

La diversión inundó la mirada del Mago Oscuro. Tweek sintió como lo atrapaba entre la baranda y lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo sin realmente tocarlo. El ladrón estaba tan cerca que solo podía mirar sus ojos y estos parecían un universo de emociones.

Algo estaba mal.

Muy mal.

Porque su corazón se disparó y comenzó a temblar. El abrecartas casi se escapó de su mano y Tweek no supo a dónde mirar ¿Esa era otra broma del mago? Porque si era así, su humor lo ponía ansioso.

\- No te obligaré a quedarte. –le dijo Craig.

Aunque sonó tan indiferente como siempre, pudo sentir sobre la boca el calor de sus emociones mezclándose con su propio aliento.

\- Pero hoy tomaré una cosa más.

Tweek no dijo nada. Porque si lo hacía, definitivamente sería su tercer “ _¿Qué?_ ” lo reduciría a un ave que solo repetía una palabra y no quería avergonzarse más. Pero Craig pareció satisfecho de que no luchara y eliminó la distancia entre ambos. Y lo besó. Muy suave. Una caricia de labios que simulaban una mezcla entre una mordida sin dientes y la poción de adrenalina más fuerte y dulce que existiese. Las rodillas de Tweek flaquearon y sus manos se aferraron al pecho del mago para no sucumbir a toda esa experiencia.

\- Espero que en nuestra siguiente cita no estés tan nervioso, bebé.

Un chasquido. Craig desapareció. No. No. Tweek ya no estaba en el balcón, sino en el callejón próximo a la residencia de Wendy. El corazón se le disparó y también quiso creer que el vértigo que sentía se debía a que había sido teletransportado.

El ladrón le había robado un beso.

El Mago Oscuro lo había hechizado.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

\- ¿Cita…? –repitió en voz alta y buscó a Craig en el balcón.

Nada.

\- ¡Esto no fue una cita! –gritó entre nervioso e indignado.

Tweek se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que había delatado su posición y salió corriendo. Casi pudo jurar que había oído al mago reírse.

Eso no había sido una cita.

¡Ya vería cuando volvieran a encontrarse!

¿Acaso quería que volviese a pasar…?

\- Esto es mucha presión… -murmuró, apresurando su carrera.

Y se negó a admitir que estaba sonriendo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas!
> 
> Esta es la versión en español de mi fic "Encounter in the Shadows" que aparece en el Creekzine de este año.
> 
> Este Universo Alterno es totalmente basado en el deck de Fantasía de Phone Destroyer. Así que tenemos un encuentro con Tweek siendo Robin Hood y Craig como un Mago Oscuro.
> 
> Releer esta historia me recordó que la hice cuando apenas iba dos one-shots de esta pareja o de este fandom en general y aún me sentía muy torpe escribiéndolos. Me da mucha ternura mi yo del inicio de este año y como las cosas han ido cambiando.
> 
> La idea que tenía de este fic fue "Tweek encontrándose con su detestado rival de robos. O donde Craig cree que tiene citas con Tweek".
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


End file.
